Tail's Nightshift
by RDNC Stories
Summary: Tail's took a job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He thinks this might be an easy job, but he is wrong. Rated K for horror.


**Flash Back: Sonic and Tails got back from home after stopping Dr. Eggman's scam as always, eventually Tails told Sonic he has to do an errand before going home, he has to pick up a package very quick. He stumbles to a man with a coat so large that Tails can hardly look at his face. He gave him a newspaper and left quickly. Tails looked at the newspaper and saw that a pizzeria needs a night guard and will hire one right away. So he decides to take the job. He called the CEO and eventually the CEO hired him. End Flash Back.**

Before Tails could start his night shift he stops at the show stage to look at the animatronics, he sees a bright blue animatronic that takes form as a rabbit or bunny, he has a red bowtie around his neck, also he seems to have eyelashes, and he is equipped with a guitar. The animatronic on the right takes the form of a yellow chicken, which is very awkward in because Tails can tell is a girl by its feminine body, she has a bib on her that says let's party, she has a pink cupcake with eyes, and Tails also saw that she wore a pink undergarment which just made tails blushed a bit just be looking at it. Looking away, he saw the animatronic in the middle animatronic which would be the Freddy Fazbear because he takes the form of a brown bear. He wears a black bowtie with black buttons on him, he has a microphone on his left hand, and he wears a top hat on his head. He did saw an animatronic that looks like a human; he has balloon his right hand and a sign that said "balloon" on his left hand. He also wears a propeller hat and suspenders. Tails look at an animatronic that looks broken, it takes the form of a fox, and it has a girlish look on it. It also seems to have a bowtie around its neck and looks to have a second head. Tails eventually heads to the security office to work on his first night shift.

_12 AM Night 1_

Tails started his night shift by checking the cameras starting at the camera of the show stage. Tails have switched to the party rooms, kids cove, game room, prize corner, main hall, parts/services, and air vents. He checked the lights to make sure things are going ok. He didn't notice the phone call from a certain man. He thought it was the guy who gave him the newspaper earlier. The man told him about the "toy" animatronics and that he needs to wind up a music box to prevent something from happening to him. He also mentions the animatronics special features, free roaming, and the criminal databases. He told Tails to defend himself by equipping a Freddy Fazbear mask which can defend him from the animatronics. The phone call ended leaving Tails only four hours of his night shift. He open up the cameras, switches to the prize corner to wind up the music box fully, then switch to the show stage, Tails started to get nervous because Toy Bonnie have disappeared. Tails switch to each camera using the camera light. He found Toy Bonnie in Party Room 4 just looking at the camera. He switched back at the Show Stage and saw that Toy Chica is gone too. He eventually found her in the main hall, but for some reason she has no eyelids or a beak. He can only see her exoskeleton eyes and mouth(which looks like she was smiling). Tail's fear was rising a bit, he thinks he may not see daylight in the morning. Tails making sure that the music box was winded up and found the Toy bonnie in party room four, Tails jumped a bit because he was very close to the camera. He swapped to the show stage and found that Toy Freddy was gone as well. Tails decided to check the lights and found Toy Chica in the hallway just staring at him. Full of fear, he put on his the Freddy Fazbear mask to get rid of her. It did not work, she was still in the hallway. After a few times he gave up and winded up the music box. After putting down the camera, he checked the hallway for Toy Chica, only to find Toy Freddy in the hall way. He checked the cameras with again only to find Toy Bonnie is party room 2 and Toy Chica in party room 1. He checked the hallway to find Toy Freddy very almost in his office. He got on his cameras to wind up the music box. He puts it down and to checked the hallway, Toy Freddy is still a feet away from his office. He checked the vents light (which he almost forgot) to find Toy Bonnie in the right air vent and Toy Chica in the left one. He quickly put on his mask, his eyes went wide open when the lights started flickering and Toy Bonnie just sliding just looking at him. Eventually the lights flashed and Toy Bonnie disappeared before the lights stopped flickering. He checked the vents to see if they are still there and eventually calmed down when the two Toy animatronics are gone. Tails winded up the music box and eventually saw that Toy Freddy was in the office. He quickly put on the Freddy mask when the lights started flickering hoping he will be fine. As the lights starting to go back to normal he took off the Freddy mask.

6 AM

Tails was just starting to breathe normally when the time turned to six. Tails made sure that the animatronics were at their normal position. The CEO of Fazbear Entertainment checked the place to make sure everything is ok. Tails went home telling Sonic about his nightshift and how he almost died. But one thing Tails did not know, that something big is will happen to him at the end of the week.


End file.
